Shrek Wings
Do not steal or Shrek will eat your loved ones. Creation I am sure you all know the story of the beloved green ogre Shrek. Well what you never knew was donkeys wife Dragon had a sister. Her sister was known as the Lochness, which in translation of dragon means the duchess. Shrek had an affair with the Lochness way before he met Fiona. It is a mystery whether she hypnotised him like she did with most of her men or he simply drank too much. The Lochness became pregnant but Shrek left her when he discovered that there was a pretty cottage in a swamp for only $499.99. The Lochness had children strange and disfigured. And so comes along the Shrek Wings. Description The Shrek Wings have spread across the fairy tale land over the pass hundred years. They are always born fat or pot-bellied. A couple have been known to have more than one head. They are always born with two trumpet shaped ears like Shrek did, and to be a shade of green. There scales are always smooth and shiny, and they have hypnotism eyes like there mother did. Other than that there features vary. Ability Shrek Wings have been known to have intense odor that can knock you out or kill.Also incredible strength and size. And occasionaly charm voice, a very persuasive voice. Growing Process When a female Shrek Wing becomes pregnant she becomes so fat that she can barely move and needs to eat A LOT. The egg is a brilliant blue and purple like the color of the sea at sunset. Once the egg is lain then it must be say on by the father. After two months of sitting on it, it hatches into an ugly Shrek Wing dragonet, typically leaving egg shards on the floor. It will be full grown at 15 years of age. Ruling Shrek Wings have a democratic government, with all the closest children of the Lochness sitting in congress that is based on the Lochness being the Holy Mother and Shrek to be the Almighty Creator, of which The World We Stand Upon. Diet Shrek Wings are known to have a fondness toward any land animal. It is against their religon to eat seafood for obvious reasons. Orphanage Shrek Wings unfortunately kill their mothers during hatching and their father can no longer stand to look at them. Therefore orphanages are constantly full, and wandering orphans are captured and become living experiments for humans. Therefore I am putting these orphans on the market. Please tell me in the comments below if you would like to adopt. Stinky- 5 years old, One head and one eye, kiwi green scales,intense odor power and strength and size Foul-8 years old, 8 heads(heads come as he grows),lime green scales, charm voice Chunky and Plump-6 years old, twins, one head each,both juniper green,charm voice Grisly-3 years old, one head, seaweed green, intense odor Blustery-11 years old, one head three eyes, sage green, intense odor Shar-Pei- 2 years old, One head and 5 eyes, Chartruse green, intense odor and strength and size. That's it for Now Have a Lovely Evening!